A Storm Ahead DISCONTINUED
by AriaRose7
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin stumble upon an severely injured Morgana in the woods, they are unsure of what to think. Meanwhile, someone intends to destroy Camelot. Takes place directly AFTER SERIES 4!  -discontinued-
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

With the bare trees clashing their arms above his head, Merlin ran desperately through the forest. He knew he had not long before Arthur would notice his absence. She did not have long either. He could sense it. Tapping into his magic, he could feel her pain, her body weakening. Indeed, time was limited. He must act with haste.

Forcing his way towards the edge of the forest, Merlin found himself out in the open, the sun slowly on its way down. He pondered over exactly how he had to do this. He was a dragon lord so this should be simple. The young warlock closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He knew his magic might not be strong enough. Only one creature wielded the power he needed. Fortunately for him, he was just the one who can harvest this power as the one and only lord over these feared creatures, the dragons.

"Aithusa," Merlin breathed, his eyes sealed shut.

Once he opened his eyes, they fell upon the very creature he had rescued, the white dragon. Aithusa had grown since he and Merlin last met, now almost as tall as the wizard himself.

The dragon bowed. "What have you summoned me for, Master?"

Merlin took a moment to think of what he was doing. He thought of the people of Camelot who had recently suffered greatly. He thought of Arthur, and his newly crowned queen, Gwen, who still remained a dear friend of Merlin. What would they say if they saw him now and knew what he intended to do? They would see him as a traitor, but they did not understand. Even Merlin himself did not fully understand. His mind agreed with his king. His heart… it was his heart that said otherwise. Something inside him told Merlin that what he was about to do would be okay, even if it seemed wrong at the moment.

_She is the darkness to your light,_ a voice reminded him.

Merlin shook his head. It did not matter now.

_She is the hatred to your love._

It was not always like that. Merlin reflected to a time before.

"What is it you wish for me to do?" the little dragon asked once again.

Merlin looked in to the Aithusa's piercing eyes and took in a gulp. This was it. Once he uttered this command there would be no going back.

As the premature dragon continued to gaze upon his master, waiting for his command, Merlin took in a deep breath before letting out his hushed words, "Save her."


	2. Chapter 1 Witch in the Forest

_Chapter 1_

_Witch in the Forest_

With the cool breeze brushing against his cheeks, Merlin rode wildly through the forest, following his king. Today, Arthur had decided to take his knights out for a hunt. This freedom came as bliss to everyone. Ever since they recaptured Camelot from Morgana's reign of tyranny, Arthur spent weeks with his knights and advisor's trying to return his kingdom to its former state.

Merlin turned his head to Gwaine, who rode by his side. He appeared especially grateful for this opportune moment. Having been cooped up in the castle for too long, he appeared as a wild animal released from its bounds.

"Well, this seems like a good place to start," Arthur announced bringing his horse to a halt and then turned around and held out his hand. "Merlin?"

Merlin starred at him blankly for a moment before realization hit. "Oh, right!" He quickly pulled out the bow, handing it to Arthur. "And, um…" He continued to rummage through the bag.

Arthur rolled his eyes, his hand still extended. "The arrows, Merlin?"

"I… uh, don't see…"

The king pulled back his hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Where are my arrows, Merlin?"

Merlin tilted his head down. "I might have forgotten them, Sir."

Arthur held up the bow, looking at Merlin sharply. "Do you want to explain to me how I am supposed to hunt with a bow and no arrows?"

"You could maybe try whacking your prey with the bow until its dead," Merlin suggested weakly, offering a shrug.

Arthur rolled his eyes and smacked his servant with the bow. "How about instead I whack you?"

Gwaine and a few other knights chuckled.

"I swear, you are the worst servant I have ever had," Arthur grumbled as he turned back around.

Merlin could not help but smile to himself. He knew Arthur never meant it when he said that. If only he knew just how many times Merlin saved his life then perhaps things would be different. The young wizard recalled being told by the dragon that one day Arthur would be ready to know of his concealed magic. Merlin still could not picture that day in the near future. Ever since Uther's death, the newly crowned king's hatred and fear of magic has grown. Merlin knew he would be a fool to reveal his abilities now.

Each knight ended up loaning one of his arrows for Arthur to use. Not particularly all that interested in hunting, Merlin merely road his horse beside Gwaine.

"Camelot is going to be alright again, is it not?" Gwaine asked as he positioned his bow. "I mean Arthur will be able to restore everything, right?"

"If anyone can, it would be Arthur," Merlin replied, confidently. "After all, he did the last time after Morgana's reign and he was only a prince then."

"Morgana," Gwaine muttered under his breath as he took his first shoot. "She sure turned out to be a nasty one."

"She was not always like that," Merlin muttered more to himself.

"I guess it was kind of nice when she brought me out for fighting," Gwaine commented as he pulled out his second arrow.

Merlin could not help but grin at that comment. "Only you would enjoy that."

Gwaine laughed as he took another shot.

The wizard then heard a sudden crash and breakage of sticks. Seeing that no one else reacted, Merlin knew only he heard it.

Merlin turned his horse to the side. "I am going to go take a ride."

"Okay," Gwaine said, not turning his head. "Just be careful not to get in anyone's hunting path, especially Arthur's."

Merlin let out a brief chuckle. "Oh, don't worry. I know better than that."

He rode in the direction he heard the noise, spotting a steep. With caution, he had his horse ride slowly towards it. As Merlin, peered down the hill, he saw something, or rather someone unexpected, Morgana.

Merlin demounted his ride and gradually tumbled down the hill closer to her. He found she lay unconscious, her body covered in bruises. Merlin looked around her body for a sign of who else could have been here but found none. He could only assume that whoever did this has magic and did not want to be found. The only question remained, why would someone with magic attack Morgana?

"Merlin! Merlin, where did you go?"

At the sound of Arthur's calling, Merlin answered, "Down here!"

He heard the sound of hooves trotting closer and then Arthur's annoyed tone demanding, "Merlin, what are you doing…"

The king's tone trailed off as his eyes fell upon his half sister.

"What hap… how…" Arthur's voice continued to wonder, unable to produce the right question.

"I don't know," Merlin replied, his eyes still fixated on her unconscious body. "These were not the wounds she had when she escaped the castle. Someone else must have done this."

Arthur trotted down the hill, more gracefully than Merlin, to get a better look. "Well, clearly whoever it is can be dangerous to do this to Morgana."

"She may still not have her powers," Merlin pointed out, honestly unsure of how long his magical poppet, he had placed under Morgana's bed, was supposed to last.

"Still, we need to know whether that person is a friend or foe of Camelot," Arthur stated firmly, as he knelt down beside Morgana. "First, we must find out who they are."

As Arthur placed his hand on Morgana's arm, something happen. He jerked back as though she burned him. Merlin noticed a brief flash of pure black in his king's eyes.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked with caution. "Are you okay?"

Arthur nodded, standing up straighter. "We are going to take her back to Camelot and question her when she awakens."

xXx

Arthur had Morgana, who remained unconscious, ride on Merlin's horse. Her body was laid like a sack of grain, just in front of him. Upon seeing her, most of the citizens gasped. Some appeared unsure of whether or not to be horrified or applaud. Based on their king's steady expression, the people remained quite.

As soon as Morgana was placed on a wooden board, Arthur motioned his guards. "I want her taken to the dungeon. When she awakens…"

"Wait, the dungeon?" Merlin interrupted, looking at Arthur, taken back.

"Yes, the dungeon," Arthur confirmed, his tone irritated. "What did you expect, the guest chambers? In case you have forgotten, Merlin, she is an enemy of Camelot."

"What about her wounds?" Merlin demanded.

"I will send Gaius in to take a look at her," Arthur muttered and then turned back to the guard. "As I was saying before my _servant_ interrupted me, I want to be informed the moment she wakes up."

Merlin knew that everything Arthur said was indeed true. Still, there was something about the way he was acting that seemed different. It may only be subtle, but Merlin could still pick up on it. Perhaps Morgana had something to do with it, or maybe the person who did this to her. Merlin had a gut feeling that whoever did it was no friend to Arthur. In order to solve this mystery, he must first identify this person through Morgana.

xXx

"Well, she appears to have two broken ribs, a knife stabbed in her left leg, and the rest are bruises," Gaius concluded as he examined Morgana.

He and Merlin came alone to the dungeon that night, even though Arthur only ordered for Gaius to go.

"Do you think she will wake up?" Merlin asked, standing near the cell door.

"She should, seeing as none of these injuries are fatal," Gaius answered and then muttered, "Interesting."

Merlin tilted his head, trying to see what his mentor saw. "What's interesting?"

Gaius readjusted his glasses. "Well, the wound she was reported to have when she fled the castle seems to be completely healed."

"Yeah, how about that," Merlin mumbled, looking down.

Gaius turned his head. "It must have been some sort of magic that healed her."

"Yeah, probably," Merlin muttered, avoiding his eyes.

Gaius looked at him sharply. "Merlin, do you know anything about…"

His tone trailed as Morgana took in a rapid sharp breath.

"Is she…" Merlin began unable to come up with the right question.

Merlin had no idea what to expect once this witch regained full consciousness. He looked at Gaius, who seemed to have not the answer either. Soon, they would both find out.

Morgana took in another breath and opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 The Curse

_Chapter 2_

_The Curse_

"Morgana?"

Merlin fixed into her eyes as he knelt down beside the little cot that had been moved into the prison for her. Morgana's eyes rapidly scanned her surroundings. Merlin could have sworn she actually appeared afraid.

"It's okay, Morgana," Merlin said even though he was not entirely sure why he was comforting her. "You are safe now, or… well, you are actually in prison but that is probably a lot safer than wherever you were before."

"Merlin," Gaius's voice came from behind him. "Remember, Arthur ordered that he be alerted the moment she wakes up."

"Right," Merlin muttered, once again looking into Morgana's eyes to see if she would say anything. She remained silent, her own eyes firmly pointed to the ground. By the expression on her face, Merlin could not tell if she were angry or holding back tears. It looked as though Morgana actually appeared traumatized. She He hoped soon they would find out just what happened to her.

Gaius and Merlin rushed to the main throne room where Arthur sat by his newly wedded wife, Gwen.

"Sir…" Merlin began unsure of just how he wanted to say this.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur demanded with a huff of impatience.

"Morgana is awake," Merlin muttered, looking down.

Without much enthusiasm, Arthur nodded, looking to the guards. "Have her brought to me."

As they waited, Merlin gazed up at his king. He could not place his finger on it, but somehow, Arthur seemed different, not himself. For now, he merely shrugged it off. It must just be his imagination.

The doors opened and Morgana was led in, a guard holding each of her arms. They led her to the front of Arthur's throne and let go. Without the strength to stand, Morgana fell to the ground. Merlin noticed Gwen's conflicted expression upon seeing her former friend. He recalled a long time ago when Morgana would have done anything for Gwen. That Lady Morgana seemed like a distant dream now.

Whatever Arthur felt at the sight of his half sister was unknown for he concealed it well. Keeping a straight expression, he rose, stepping closer to Morgana.

"Morgana," Arthur began in a tone that reminded Merlin of Uther. "You were found in the woods beaten and left to die by my men. What I need to know is who did this to you."

He looked at Morgana sharply, but she kept her eyes stubbornly pointed at the ground, refusing to utter a word.

"Morgana?" Arthur tried again, his tone harsher than Merlin ever recalled. "For the sake of Camelot I need to know. I am giving you a chance to do this the simple way, but if you refuse to answer I will resort to an alternative method. Now, who did this to you?"

Morgana, this time, took in a deep breath but still, no words escaped.

"Morgana!" Arthur raged, making the whole room shiver.

Gwen then rose and spoke calmly, "My Lord, perhaps she does not remember."

"She remembers," Arthur concluded, firmly. "I can see it in her eyes." He looked back down to Morgana. "I will give you one last chance. Who did this to you?"

When she stilled refused to answer, the king sighed and motioned his hand. "Very well. Return her to the dungeon. Tomorrow, we will use torture to get the information out of her."

There were gasps all throughout the courtroom. No one appeared more startled or taken back then than Arthur's wife. Now, Merlin knew for a fact, something was wrong with the king.

"Arthur," Gwen said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Surely, you can not mean for that. She is already severely injured. Torturing her would be inhumane!"

"She would do worse to us if it were the other way around!" Arthur snapped back, pulling away in fury.

"And we are to sink to her level?" Gwen demanded.

"We need the truth, Gwen!" Arthur fumed. "Camelot could be under threat and it is my job to protect the people. I will not hold back for _her_ sake!"

With that, the king stormed off. Gwen began to follow, but Merlin grabbed her arm.

Gwen's eyes remained pointed in the direction her husband left in. "Let me go, Merlin. I have to try to reason with him."

"I do not think that will do any good," Merlin said in a hushed voice. "I think he may be under some sort of enchantment."

Gwen turned her head to face him. "You believe magic is behind Arthur's behavior."

Merlin nodded. "We both know the real Arthur is a noble man. He would never resort to anything like this, no matter who it was."

Gwen took in a sharp breath. "What do we do?"

"Gaius and I will try to figure out just what kind of magic spell Arthur is under so we can find a way to save him."

"You will find a way, Merlin," Gwen said firmly. "I believe in you."

xXx

That night, Gaius and Merlin spent hours rummaging through books in hopes of finding what kind of spell Arthur is under.

Merlin let out a huff and looked to his mentor. "Any luck?"

Gaius sighed as he shook his head. "When did you say Arthur's strange behavior began?"

"This afternoon in the woods." Merlin closed his eyes to picture the scene better. "It was when he touched Morgana's arm."

"Let's see," Gaius muttered as he brushed through more pages. "I wonder if Morgana had something to do with it."

"If she did it is not working out so well for her," Merlin mumbled, thinking of her torturing that was to begin the next day.

"Here's something!" Gaius slammed his finger on one of the pages. "It looks like a vengeance curse that is triggered by touch."

Merlin leaned forward to look at the book. "So when Arthur touched Morgana's arm, he triggered the spell?"

Gaius nodded and continued, "The desire for revenge will slowly creep up on the spell's victim, eventually driving them mad."

"So this is Morgana's new plan?" Merlin asked, his heart sinking. "To drive Arthur to madness so she could take the throne."

"I would have assumed that, but it says here in order for this curse to be completed the trigger would have to die, meaning Morgana would have to die."

Merlin took in a dreadful inhale. "What exactly would happen if Arthur if he were to kill Morgana?"

Gaius shook his head. "Nothing good. If he gives in to the vengeance it will likely lead him to be forever trapped in his own madness, perhaps even kill him."

Merlin pounded his fist on the table. "Who would do this?"

"Likely someone who desires both Arthur and Morgana dead," Gaius whispered. "Someone who wants to wipe out the Pendragon line completely. My best guess would be whoever beat Morgana and left her in the woods."

"We can't let this happen," Merlin concluded. "We have to get Morgana out of Camelot, for Arthur's sake."

xXx

In the middle of the night, at the full moon's highest, Merlin snuck into the dungeon. He whispered an enchantment, putting the night guards to sleep. When he approached Morgana's cell, he found her sleeping on her side, facing the wall.

"Morgana?"

When she did not respond, he muttered a spell, unlocking her cell, and uttered with more volume, "Morgana, wake up."

She slowly turned her body to face him, looking confused by his presence.

Merlin held out his hand. "We have to go, Morgana. Now."

Morgana moved back on her tiny bed. Merlin noticed parts of the blankets were stained in blood.

"Morgana," Merlin persisted. "If we don't leave now, Arthur will have you tortured in the morning. With your injuries now, you could die from it."

"Why are you doing this, Merlin?" She asked in a tone, barely above a whisper.

With his hand still out, Merlin froze. This was the first time he heard Morgana speak since they found her. After a few moments passed, he gathered his thoughts and replied, "I will explain later. Right now, we have to go." He pushed his hand closer to her. "Come on, Morgana. What other choice do you have?"

Morgana appeared reluctant, but nevertheless, she accepted his hand and Merlin began to lead her out. They did not make it far before the first group of guards caught sight of them.

"Prisoner escaping!" once bellowed and the next thing they knew, the bells were ringing.

"Come on!" Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand tighter, quickening his pace to the best she could keep up with.

Just as the two almost made it outside, two guards blocked their path. As they turned, they found themselves surrounded. There was no way out.

"Uh… Morgana?" Merlin muttered, barely turning his head. "Perhaps, now might be the time for a magical solution."

"I cannot," she breathed. "My powers have not be working properly since…"

Her voice trailed off as the guards made way for their king. Merlin saw that behind Arthur stood his most trusted knights, Merlin's friends.

"Merlin?" Arthur gaped at his trusted servant and friend in pure and utter shock. "What in Heaven's name do you think you are doing?"

"I know it may not seem this way, Arthur, but I am doing this for you," Merlin defended truthfully.

Arthur shook his head in fury. "You are a traitor, Merlin!" He turned to the guards and ordered, "I want them both locked up and closely monitored the rest of the night. First thing in the morning, the witch will be burned and Merlin put on trial."

There it was, the curse reaching its peak. Merlin could see it in his king's eyes. The real Arthur would have considered the aspect of Morgana placing an enchantment on Merlin before drawing conclusions and he would not put her to death, or anyone for that matter, without a fair trial first. Even Uther would not have sunk so low. Merlin could not let this happen, but he could only think of one way out, a way that would only increase Arthur's rage but he had no choice. It seemed the time has finally arrived. Merlin closed his eyes and lifted his hand towards Arthur, prepared to utter a spell.


End file.
